It All Started With a Dare
by tenshi-no-makura
Summary: the pilots went to the mall (to get away from relena-baka)and things get a lil out of hand.....not sure about da rating..cursing..and for sure relena/ririna bashing!!!
1. hiiro's weakness

~~~It All Started With a Dare~~~  
  
Heyhey!! Ano…I'm not sure what to say so I'll just get on with da story…. *finds paper* o, and here are the ppl's ages:  
  
Trowa & Wufei: 20  
  
Quatre, Duo, Hiiro: 19  
  
Inners & Usagi: 18  
  
Still unsure whether I should put outers… gomen, this is my first story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon -_-''''  
  
*******************  
  
" I don't see why we have to hide from the onna. Why can't we just get rid of her?" Snarled the Chinese pilot.  
  
" She's the sign of peace, and it's still our mission to protect her" said Quatre.  
  
"But HERE?!?!? Out of all of the places…HERE?!?"  
  
"She knows what we hate… and Ririna knows how much you hate malls" sighed Trowa  
  
Wufei glared at Trowa for a moment and walks away, muttering about injustice and precious katanas.  
  
"Where's Duo?" asked Quatre, "Hiiro, have you seen him?"  
  
"Hn" he answered, a little relieved that he got away from the psychotic pacifist, until duo runs toward them with a big goofy grin.  
  
" You GUYS WILL NEVER GUESSED WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!"  
  
"Wufei's chasing you with two katanas" Trowa.  
  
"You just realized there's a buffet nearby" Quatre.  
  
"Omao wo koruso"(A.N. do I really have to tell you who this is)  
  
Duo sweatdropped as he heard those comments." No! I just created a new flirting phrase (A.N. gomen, I forgot what was it called)! I asked this girl whether she was called Whatsher Name and she kept denying… then I said I needed proof and she actually told me her name! That was a great way to talk to her, and he even gave me her number!" he smiled enthusiastically.  
  
"What kind of an onna would fall for such a phrase?" Hiiro quietly muttered  
  
"At least I can get a girl" duo said loudly, "I bet you can't get anyone but ririna!!!" and started laughing.  
  
Hiiro smirked at this; every time he would pass by girls, they'd all start to eye on him.  
  
"Oh, so you still think you're all that?!?" said pilot 02, "if you could flirt with… that girl in front of the coffee shop with my moves and she'd get impressed, I'll get ririna away from you for a week. And…" "Not good enough." "Fine, I'll not only make ririna stay away from you for a week, I'll hit on her for three times. And if you lose, I get to pull pranks on you, but you can't do anything about it… for a week. Deal?"  
  
" Hn." 'I can do this. I'm perfect, and I have no weakness. Duo's not going to win.'  
  
"Mission Accepted."  
  
Hiiro headed towards the target. She was beautiful; her long silver hair shaped in an unusual odango style and angelic blue eyes matched the baby blue turtleneck and beige baggy pants she was wearing.' Tenchi. Wait, what am I thinking? Okay, I have to focus on what I'm supposed to do. She looks so cute when she's reading. Damn it! Where did that come from?!?'  
  
Not realizing he was standing in front her, the mysterious girl raised an eyebrow and kindly asked whether he wanted something.  
  
"*Ahem*did it hurt when you came down from heaven? (A.N. one of worse pick up line…my opinion)" the young woman quickly turned away after knowing he's hitting on her, and not doing a very good job. 'Kuso, maybe if I tell her the situation, she'll play along'  
  
Hiiro leaned a little on her shoulder, but before he could say anything, he heard a gun's safety off near his… pants…area…  
  
" One more word out of your fucking mouth and Omao wo koruso baka."  
  
*********************************  
  
How'd you like it? I know, this is so typical, but o well ^-^ neways, onegai, review!! And NO FLAMES PLEASE!!  
  
Also, tell me who should pair up with who, and tell me if I should include the outers! 


	2. wufei's meeting

Duo was laughing his head off. ' I cannot believe this is happening' he evilly thought, 'what are the chances of meeting a girl version of Hiiro?!? This has Got to be the Best day EVER!'  
  
Hiiro, on the other hand, didn't find this amusing. Right now, if he slightly moves one more time, his manhood disappears. Just. Like. That. 'How would've thought a GIRL would have a gun and threaten me like this?!? I was NEVER trained for this.' Hiiro angrily thought, 'I have been thrown to the ground from a 16-floor building, and shot in the arm, but THIS has got to be the WORST day ever.'  
  
~~USAGI's POV~~ I'm reading a novel by Edgar Allen Poe in the mall and drinking my favorite coffee. It's so relaxing, since Minako's talking to a braided boy and isn't disturbing me for once. Suddenly, I feel a slight presence behind me and I see a boy that looks around my age. He's kinda cute. "Hi, can I help you with anything?" I kindly asked. It's sort of a habit now after all these lectures from my mom. "*Ahem*Didithurtwhenyoufellfromheaven?" o.k. He's hitting on me... At a worst possible time. Here I am, reading peacefully, and this jerk comes up and ruins the aura. I'll teach that bastard. I pull my trusty gun out and threaten to shoot at a specific place where he *can't* woo any more innocent girls. ******************************************** Wufei entered the weapon store and tried to look for any katana that would be light and VERY sharp. He suddenly hears a customer complaining to the clerk and decided to stick around. 'Onnas,' he thought, 'always causing trouble.' "But I got it yesterday!" "I told you; one scratch doesn't mean it's defected!!" "Listen, I'm the one with the sword.I can cut off anywhere I want that can make you less of a man." "*Scoffs* pathetic onna..." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The raven-haired girl snapped her attention to the tall figure with a short black ponytail. "Well. it's true isn't it? You can't fight unless it's below the belt line... so you're obviously a weak onna. and you're worried over a little scratch. what difference will that make?" "Shut the hell up, you probably don't know shit about swords anyways. you just rely on technology to get you through anything." "Oh really? Is that a challenge?" "No you dumbass, I'm proclaiming world peace. Such a loser" "ONNA!! You have just insulted my pride! Now I'll show you what a skilled man can do!" "What, pull of their pants and say '$350/hour!'" Wufei and the mysterious girl head outside and began fighting. At first, it seemed as though Wufei was winning, until. ***************************************** "Excuse me, miss?" said Quatre, as innocent as he could, "do you mind removing that weapon from that area? I can explain why he's into this mess!" "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. he might try again on someone's who's actually stupid." The silver-haired girl replied. Hiiro stopped breathing for a while. He didn't want to make any sounds to surprise the enemy and kill him off. 'I was REALLY never trained for this." He frantically thought. Trowa stifled out a laugh. He just couldn't believe that such turn of events came out. As pitied as he is for the Perfect Soldier, Trowa thought suspiciously on why that girl brought a gun to the mall. Was she about to rob a bank? 'Still, she does remind me of Hiiro."  
  
~~~Quatre's POV~~~ I really don't want to scare the girl. At first, I felt sorry for her, but now, I'm concerned for Hiiro. This is probably the first mission he failed, not counting the part where he shot Noventa-san, which was just a mistake.  
  
I tried to calm her down, soothing my voice, but instead, she just goes more and more insane! "Miss, I don't think it's wise to fire at a mall, you might cause trouble to people's happy time. And you don't want the police to catch you do you?" "Police can't catch me." "Oh." Trowa stepped up. "Hand over the gun and I promise I won't hurt you." "No." "Hand over the gun and I promise to give you free tickets to the circus nearby." "No." Well, he didn't help much, except for making her practice repeating the answer "no" over and over again. Then, I decided to help Trowa compromise the girl to releasing her hostage. I think we made her panic when both he and I were talking at practically at the same time. "Shut up just shut up!!!" she yelled. "Listen I was just . . ." Hiiro said. Wait, he wasn't supposed to move. The gun shot . . . 


End file.
